Durian Nergigante
Soiled |weaknesses = Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Durian Nergigante is a Variant of Nergigante modeled after those found in Monster Hunter Explore. Its spikes produce an awful odour that can be used to overwhelm prey's sense of smell, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Physiology Like the standard Nergigante, Durian Nergigante is a bristly dragon with gigantic horns, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its spiky shell is brown instead of black, though the soft, re-growing spikes are still white in appearance. Its hide has yellow and red accents instead of purple and orange accents. Ecology Like the standard species, Durian Nergigante is an apex predator with spikes that regenerate as they're broken off and pure raw strength that makes up for its lack of elemental attributes, but has some differences to set itself apart from them. Once a standard Nergigante, it left its original habitat and emigrated into the Ancient Forest after its numbers grew too large, leaving it with little available food and an overwhelming amount of competition from others of its kind. As it settled in to its new home, it noticed that there were some very large trees in the area that produced unusually gigantic durians, fruits notable for their spiky appearance and awful smell. Deducing that the overwhelming odour these large durians produced could drive away the competition if it could harness it for itself, it rapidly feasted on them each and every day until its spikes were able to release an unpleasant gas from their pores, and this changed its appearance as well as its abilities; its normally black, spiky shell became a light brown, similar to the shell of a durian, and its hide's normally orange and purple accents later became yellow and red, similar to a durian's flesh. With this newfound ability, it drove away its competitors with ease, for they were not used to such a stench, allowing it to feast on all the Elder Dragons it wanted without their interference. It maintains this stench by venturing back into the Ancient Forest and devouring the giant durians when it's not busy hunting. Behavior While not quite as single-minded as the ordinary species, having left its original habitats in order to give itself an edge in a time where food was scarce, Durian Nergigante is just as aggressive as they are, attacking anything on sight. Abilities Unlike the ordinary Nergigante, Durian Nergigante's spike-based attacks can inflict the Soiled condition, rendering hunters nauseous and unable to use consumable items. Habitat Durian Nergigante is found in the Ancient Forest. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,940 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Horn: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Horn (Wounded): 35 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Head: 45 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Head (White): 75 (Cut), 90 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Head (Brown/Gloss Brown): 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Body/Hind Legs: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back: 30 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Forearms: 50 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Forearms (White): 70 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Forearms (Brown/Gloss Brown): 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 40 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings (White): 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings (Brown/Gloss Brown): 28 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 60 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 45 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail Tip (White): 65 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail Tip (Brown/Gloss Brown): 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Horn = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Horn (Wounded) = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Head (White) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Head (Brown/Gloss Brown) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body/Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Forearms = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Forearms (White) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forearms (Brown/Gloss Brown) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Wings (White) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Wings (Brown/Gloss Brown) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail Tip = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail Tip (White) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail Tip (Brown/Gloss Brown) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars Durian Nergigante does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Durian Nergigante has the same attacks as the standard species, except all its spike-based attacks inflict Soiled. Theme Weapons Great Sword Durian Justicar Long Sword Durian Reaver Sword and Shield Durian Jack Dual Blades Durian Gouge Hammer Durian Crusher Hunting Horn Durian Groove Lance Durian Impaler Gunlance Durian Ram Switch Axe Durian Gash Charge Blade Durian Lacerator Insect Glaive Durian Reaper Light Bowgun Durian Spitter Heavy Bowgun Durian Roar Bow Durian Whisper Armour Durian Nergigante does not have any armour of its own. Carves Durian Nergigante has the same carves as an ordinary Nergigante. That said, defeating it grants an item called the Gigantic Durian, which can be used to craft a line of durian-based weapons. G-Rank Breakable-Parts Durian Nergigante has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Durian Nergigante was inspired by a video that compared Nergigante to a durian. The video can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15G1zuls73w * Durian Nergigante's weapons have the same stats as the fully upgraded Nergigante's, but with a notable new gimmick: their attacks act like a damaging Dung Bomb, enveloping monsters in a brown stench and causing them to eventually flee the area. Depending on the monsters they're used on, this gimmick can either be helpful, detrimental, or neither. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Soiled Monster